At present, in the ordinary coffee maker, a strainer is provided in the brewing cavity. In a process of brewing coffee, firstly the coffee powders are usually put into the strainer, and then hot water is poured into the strainer to brew the coffee. It is understood that this coffee is brewed at the constant pressure, so that the coffee powders are difficult to be fully infiltrated, resulting in that the brewed coffee is not strong enough.